Praying and escaping
by Dhampirs-Do-It-Well
Summary: So this is a little short story about Rose and Dimitri after the battle in Shadowkiss. Whilst Rose is praying for a sign of Dimitri, Dimitri is trying to return to his Roza. Want to know more? Read it! the summary is not amazing but the story won't disappoint you!


**Hello everybody this is my first short story, English still not my native language so there might be some mistakes (I'm so sorry). **

**The story is set after the battle in shadowkiss.**

**I'm not sure if anybody did this before and if it has been done, then I'm sorry and it wasn't my intention to steal your idea.**

**And I'm really sorry if the ending is quite strange I just didn't know how to end it correctly, though I'm pretty happy with it.**

**I don't own Vampire Academy or the amazing characters in it. They all belong to my favourite author Richelle Mead. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been 3 days. 3 days without a trace from Dimitri no one knows where he is or what he is.

I've spent those 3 days in a church, never thought I Rose Hathaway could stay in a church for over an hour and here I was hoping I would get a sign of where the hell Dimitri was, he couldn't just leave me like this. If something happened to him I should've felt something I know it for sure! He's my soul mate. He's my everything.

So here I am in the church sleeping and hoping, I haven't eaten and Lissa and the others know they should leave me the fuck alone right now.

I thought Dimitri was invincible. I thought he would live forever kill every strigoi he crossed paths with, and yet I witnessed a strigoi taking him down and dragging him in that cave.

We would've solved our problems he would get a new charge at court and we would be able to be together like we should. We belong together like 2 pieces of a puzzle no one ever understood me like him not even Lissa did.

I hate my mother, I could have saved him if she would've let me go. I would've killed that goddamn blond strigoi. I understand she wanted me safe but now she just got an empty shell of a daughter. A useless empty shell at that.

I fell asleep in a deep sleep full of nightmares. Well of course it was a deep sleep I was low on sugar and energy I was so exhausted, when I moved my muscles ached and when I thought my brains felt like they would melt.

While I was unconscious, because no one could call this sleeping anymore, I felt like I was being picked up and then set down again. I was more comfortable and warm than I was before. When I felt a thumb stroke my cheek, which were wet apparently like I had been crying during one of my many nightmares which were invaded with red ringed eyes, I knew I had to wake up. This wasn't right.

But I wasn't prepared for the sight before me the moment I opened my eyes. Dimitri's dark chocolate brown orbs were looking at me with so much love, concern and sadness. His lip turned into a sad smile. Whilst his thumb was still stroking my cheek.

To say he was looking like hell would be an understatement. His right eye was bruised, he lips was cut, he had a cut above his left eyebrow and his hair was tangled with mud. And when my eyes travelled down his face to his neck my fears where confirmed he had puncture marks there.

Well the tears only started running faster down my cheeks. And I rested my head against his shoulder. I was too tired and speechless to say something. Dimitri's arms held me tighter and I think he had it difficult to find words himself. He didn't smell like his aftershave anymore. He smelled like mud and forest. It was still mixed with that intoxication smell that was all Dimitri.

Suddenly he stood up, me still in his arms. And started walking, more likely limping. Out of the church, through the forest. To the cabin? Yes a few minutes later I can see the shape of the cabin, it was starting to get dark so I couldn't see it completely.

Once we reached to door he manoeuvred me so I was still in his arms but now he could open the door without a problem. Once he carried me inside he shut the door with his foot and set me down on the bed. Then he walked to the fireplace so he could start a fire since the cabin was freaking chilly. I stood up from the bed and had to steady myself before I could go any further because I was so dizzy. When I was once again steady I went to the little sink took a washcloth and made it damp and then I went on the search for the medical aid kit which I found after 5 minutes of looking. When I returned to the bed Dimitri was sitting on it watching me intently. I went to sit next him taking his head in between my hands and start cleaning his face from the mud and blood with the damp washcloth. After that I disinfect that cut and the bite mark and cover it up with a band aid. It was great the for once I could take care of him and not the other way around.

Still there was no word said but it wasn't even needed. We told each other everything with just our eyes and our acts. Putting my hand on his neck I close the distance and seal the silence with a kiss. The kiss didn't even started slow, no this kiss was all hot and heavy. It was urgent, hungry and fierce. Pulling back just slightly so my lips are still against his I whisper "I'm sorry." He pulls away even further so he could gaze in my eyes with such in intensity it brings me to tears, his eyes are full of confusion. "Why would you be sorry?" he asks me. "Because I could have tried to keep you safe, I could've fight my mom and drag that filthy blond bloodsucker of off you. I could have killed him and you wouldn't have to go through the whole trauma of getting…" he silenced the end of that sentence by kissing me even more urgent than the last one pushing me over on the bed so that he was hovering over me.

Soon clothes were shed and the next couple of hours were filled with moans, sweat and love. After their few passionate hours the fell asleep in each other's arms not caring that people might look for Rose. (Because no one knew Dimitri got back so they didn't look for him.)

The next morning I woke up on Dimitri's chest, his hand stroking my hair. I was still tired and hungry but I wanted to stay here as long as possible because if we left the cabin I knew we had to be all secret and stuff. But first of all we needed to talk. I reach over Dimitri pick up his shirt, put it on, turn around and give him a kiss on the lips. "Good morning comrade." I murmer against his lips. He smiles "Good morning my Roza." And then he closes the distance between our lips again.

After a few minutes of making out I pulled back. "We need to talk." He just nods his head. "How in the freaking hell did you get out of the cave?" my question was first met with silence. Looking in Dimitri's eyes I saw it hurt to think about it. But after a minute or two I got an answer. "When the blonde strigoi dragged me back into that cave the others were starting to leave because darkness was setting in and they wanted to get as far away from school as possible. The blonde one bit me, making me high on endorphins. But I still had enough power to somehow stake him. He died and then darkness took me, I few hours later I woke up again. And well you probably saw me limping and in the start it was even worse so I had to crawl to here which took me long enough since I slipped in and out of consciousness . And when I got in the wards I tried to stand up, and started looking for you, no one saw me or they would have sent me straight to the infirmary, though you made it hard to find you. Since when goes the famous Rose Hathaway go to the church on her own? And well the rest you know." He was smiling at the end. "I had to see if God was any good and would bring you back to me. The dude won, I'll take him more serious now." He just shakes his head at me. "Yeah cause calling him dude is really taking him serious." I just shrug. I put my forehead against his and say. "I lost you once and I won't leave you again, I can't wait till I graduate for you, I love you too much to wait so long." He kisses the tip of my nose before he answers. "Neither can I but we'll have to think about your future, you need to become Lissa's guardian, you earn it. You worked so hard for it." I nod "Then we'll just need to go full ninja." He grins and seals the deal with a kiss.

We stay in the cabin for a little longer before I return to Lissa and explain her everything because she has to know the truth. Whilst Dimitri goes to the infirmary after I begged him to go check out the wound on his calf, the one that causes him to limp.

. Training went on every morning and every evening. Dimitri and I ninja-ed our way to each other every evening at the cabin. My birthday came and went. Getting the most beautiful bracelet from Dimitri. A silver one with little molnija and zvezda and promise signs, and a heart with a stake through meaning our love was eternal. When I graduated he gave me a stake that is almost the same as his the only difference is that in mine my initials stood R.H. and in his there was D.B..

When we got to the court we announced our love for each other. Most people reacted shocked but I didn't care because my friends accepted it. I became Lissa's guardian whilst Dimitri became Christian's guardian, and to say Sparky was surprised was underestimated, but he was overjoyed. It wasn't his fault his parents chose the wrong path.

Queen Tatiana died a few years later and Lissa became queen. Dimitri and I married and had a long life filled with love. We became the best dhampirs in history and died of old age. Dimitri died a few months ago and now it's my time to go as well and live my eternal life with my soul mate.

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed, if you did or if you have any ideas for a new story you can always review (please do) or send me a private message. And remember it's only 2 months till the movie is out!**


End file.
